To LOVE-Ru - How it started
by muumitfan
Summary: Saito and Maria tell Rito and his friends how their relationship started.


Rito was walking in the school hall when he saw Saito and Maria chatting and laughing to each other. "They sure have a lovely reletionship." Said Rito to himself. He then walked to them. "Oh hey there Rito. Do you need anything?" Asked the two happily. "No, not really. I see you two always happy together which is nice to see." Explained Rito. "Well we weren't always like that thought." Explained Kirito while scratching his hair. "What do you mean by that?" Asked Rito curiously. "When we first met and Maria started to live with us, she was different." Explained Kirito. "Hmm tell me more." Suggested Rito. "We can tell you and your friends about it after school." Said Maria. "Ok sounds like a plan. Luckily tomorrow is a weekend again." Said Rito and went to tell everyone about it.

After school when everyone reached the Yuuki residence, they were ready to hear about Saito's and Maria's meeting. Eventhought Barry, Maya, Kirito, Amy and Marika knew what happened they wanted to come too. "Ok here goes." Said Saito as he was ready to tell the story.

(Flashback)

Saito was going home after school and when he reached home his father was there to congratulate his son. "Whoa! Why do you suddenly just want to congratulate me all of a sudden?" Asked Saito surprised. "Me and my old friend who also is a master of a katana family decided to engage our children: You and his daughter Maria." Explained Saito's father happily. "Wait what?!" Said Saito surprisedand shocked. "You're now engaged son. You two will rule our family together." Explained the father happily. "So let me get this straight: I'm engaged. I haven't never even met the girl. You didn't ask me and so on." Counted Saito. "Mmmhh hmmm." Nodded the father. "Oh brother." Said Saito and walked up to his room.  
When Saito reached his room the girl was in his room changing her clothes. "KYAAAAH PERVERT!" Shouted the girl and threw her katana towards Saito but he was able to dodge it. "What was that for?" Asked Saito while his heart was beating fast. "At least you could have knocked!" Shouted the girl. "This is MY room and MY rules. Also how could have i known that you would be here changing." Explained Saito. The girl looks angry. "Um well anyway i think you're the girl my father was talking about, right?" Guessed Saito. "Huh? What do you mean?" Asked the girl. "Your name is Maria, right?" Asked Saito curiosly. "Yes." Said Maria. "Well umm we're engaged then." Explained Saito while blushing. "WHAAAAT?! There's no way i'm marrying a pervert like you!" Shouted Maria and walked downstairs.

(End of flashback)

Everyone's surprised of what happened and were silent. "Hmm so that's how you two met." Said Rito breaking the silence. "Every relationship doesn't start so well you know." Said Maria. "Uuuh right." Said Rito while scratching his hair. "Now that we're talking about how we two met, how did you meet Lala?" Asked Saito curiously. "Uh i was bathing and Lala used her teleportation device and ended up to our bath and i got surprised of the light." Explained Rito with an embarrased tone. "Keep going." Requested Saito. "Why?" Asked Rito. "I kind of want to know how you got engaged to Lala." Explained Saito with a curious tone. Rito explains with an embarrased tone. "Ok who makes a rule like that? Your father Lala?" Asks Barry quickly. "No. The person who made the rule was my father's great great great grandfather." Explains Lala. "Well then. I'm not even going to say anything to that then." Says Barry. "*Ahem* Can I continue?" Demands Saito. Everyone then becomes quiet again so Saito can continue.

(Flahback)

When Saito was walking to school he heard Maria shouting. "What's wrong?" Asked Saito curiously. "Your father said that i have to attend to your school." Explained Maria. "Well follow me then." Said Saito and continued to walk.  
When they reached school Saito gave direcrions to the principal's office and then walked to his class and when he got there Kirito greeted him. "Hey bud. Something on your mind?" Asked Kirito curiously. "Well my father engaged me with his friend's daughter. And our relationship didn't start well." Explained Saito. When he told that every other student from surprisement surrounded him and started asking questions. "Hey now, Saito just met her so give him some time to get used to it." Said Kirito to the other stundets. "Oh yeah. Eh he he. Sorry Saito." Said one of the stundets and went back to his desk. The others did the same and after that the teacher came to the class. "Alright everyone. We will get a new student here so be kind to her." Announced the teacher. After that Maria entered the class. "Hello. I'm Maria and it's a pleasure to meet you all." Said Maria happily and then walked to her seat next to Saito. "So you're in the same class then." Said Saito happily. "Hmph." Said Maria angrily and looked away. "She must be the girl your engaged then." Guessed Kirito. "*Sigh* Yeah." Explained Saito sadly.  
They then started the class and after it ended Barry and Maya came there to chat. "Hey guy's." Greeted the two cousins happily. "Oh Barry, Maya. You two seem to be doing well as always." Said the two fighters when the two got there. "Oh and who might this new student be?" Asked Barry when he noticed Maria. "She's Maria. Her father and Saito's father decided to engage them." Explained Kirito. "Well congratulations then Saito." Conggratulated Barry happily. "Uuuh thanks." Thanked Saito and turned to look at Maria who turned her head away from him. "It doesn't seem like it's a good relationship yet." Said Maya quickly. "You got that right." Said Saito sadly. "I'm sorry but who are you two again?" Asked Maria curiously. "He's Barry and we call him the Master of disquises and the girl next to him is his cousin Maya who's a great singer." Explained Kirito. "The master of disquises? What does that mean?" Asked Maria curiously. "I often disquise myself. Once i even dyed my hair like Kirito has and dressed in a same outfit he's in and everyone fell for it. Kirito found it hilarious." Explained Barry happily about his nickname. "That's... well i guess interesting." Said Maria. Barry and Maya then leaves the class and after school they all go back to their home's.

"Next day"

The next day was luckilly a weekend and Barry decided to visit Saito and his family. "Oh Barry. Saito is still asleep." Explained Saito's father. "That's perfect since i wanted to talk with you while the two are still sleeping." Explained Barry when he entered the house. "Oh? About what?" Asked Saito's father curiously. "I want them to battle a monster and maybe doing so Maria won't act so rudly towards Saito." Suggested Barry. "Hmm. I like your idea Barry. Take them to this place and they can fight it." Explained Saito's father while giving a mission paper. "Understood." Said Barry and walked to the living room to wait the two.  
When Saito and Maria woke up they were surprised to see Barry. "Oh Barry. When did you get here?" Asked Saito surprised. "About a half an hour ago." Explained Barry. "Oh. Sorry to keep you waiting. So what's up?" Apologized Saito. "Aaah no need to worry but anyway you two have a mission to do. Let's go after you two have eaten your breakfast and let's go there then. "Umm ok." Said Saito and went to eat some breakfast and Maria did so too.  
After that they went to the location. They even decided to take Maya and Kirito there too. "There it is." Said Saito when he noticed it. Maria then run to it but was unable to attack it and when the monster was starting to attack her Saito protected her. "You okay?" Asked Saito worried. "I'm fine on my own." Said Maria and went to attack it again now was able to hit it. "*Sigh* She's going to regret it when we're going to attack more powerful one's." Said Saito while shaking his head.  
After that when Maria defeated the creature alone, Barry got disapointed. "Oh come on! I wanted that you two used some teamwork!" Shouted Barry angrily. "Whoa! Calm down Barry." Said Saito surprised. "Whatever. Let's just go back." Said Barry and walked away. "What's wrong with Barry?" Wondered Saito. Kirito and Maya seemed to have a hunch since they were whispering together when they were walking back.  
When Saito and Maria got back home his father was curious. "Well how did it go?" Asked his father curiously. "Maria just decided to do the home herself and i didn't get the chance to help." Explained Saito. "Well that's a bummer." Said Saito's father disapointed.

"Few week's later"

Saito's father gave a new mission to the two and they then headed out to fight the creature. When they got there they were surprised that the creature was so big and Maria once again just charged at it and the creature attacked her and it hit her. "MARIA!" Shouted Saito worried and run towards her. "You okay?" Asked Saito worried. "I'm fine." Said Maria. "*Phew* Well that's good." Said Saito relieved. Saito then turned around towards the monster. "Hmm. Only using my normal attack won't help so i'll have to use my elemental attack." Thought Saito to himself and activated his water elemental sword. Maria's eye's widened of that sight as Saito started attacking the creature and after that Saito walked towards her. "Can you stand?" Asked Saito concerned. Maria tries to stand up but is unable to do it. "That's wht i thought. Crawl towards me so you i'll give you piggyback ride back home." Explained Saito.  
When they were going back home Maria was curious about Saito's power. "What was that?" Asked Maria. "That was my special attack that my family has known for generations." Explained Saito. "Is there any other elemental attack's" Asked Maria curiously. "There's electric, wind and the most rare element fire." Continued Saito. "I wonder if i can learn an elemental attack." Thought Maria to herself. "I can teach you if you want." Suggested Saito. "Huh? T-Thank you." Said Maria while blushing. "No problem" Said Saito.  
When they reached the town they met up with Barry. "Oh how did it go?" Asked Barry curiously. Saito then explains the situation and Barry seems surprised. "Good luck!" Shouted Barry when they continued their way.

(A week later)

Maria was getting better at her special elemental attack and after the training she thanks Saito. "Glad to help." Said Saito smiling as he turned to walk to the kitchen. Barry, Maya and Kirito was watching the training and decided to get some food too when Maria stopped Saito. "W-Wait!" Said Maria. "What's wrong?" Asked Saito curiously. "I appriciate it that you nursed me back to full health and decided to train me so i'm thankful for it." Thanked Maria while blushing. "I just did what i had to do." Explained Saito and continued to walk. Maria then run to him and grabbed his hand and when he turned around Maria kissed him. After the kiss Maria then apologizes how she treated him from the start and they then walk to the kitchen together. "Looks like their relationship has started to blossom." Said Barry happily. "Indeed." Said Maya and Kirito together. The three then walk to the kitchen too.

(End of flashback)

After Saito and Maria finished their story everyone was speechless of the story. "That was a beautiful story." Said Haruna amazed of the story. "Thank you." Thanked Saito and Maria together. "So Barry wanted to help you two to start your relationship." Said Rito. "You got that right. I wanted to something at least." Answered Barry. Everyone then ask something more and after that they head home after hearing that beautiful story in their minds.


End file.
